El nuevo neko
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Aquí va el como reaccionó Tom al saber que su yerno había hechizado a su precioso hijo...  One-Shot extraído de "La venganza del neko"


**El nuevo neko**

**Resumen**: Aquí va el como reaccionó Tom al saber que su yerno había hechizado a su precioso hijo...

One-Shot extraído de "La venganza del neko"

**Categorías**: Harry Potter

**Personajes**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Si había algo que Tom Riddle tuviera más que claro, es el resultado del hechizo que habían creado tanto James Potter (su amado esposo) y el maldito enfermo (es decir Sirius Black). Esa horrible excusa de hechizo que supuestamente habían creado para que el heredero de los Malfoy por fin se entregara al que en esos momentos era su novio y que ahora era su esposo. El maldito hechizo que quedó en la conciencia de quienes habían sido victimas de ese estúpido experimento y que ahora habían tenido la condenada idea de enseñar al actual heredero de los Malfoy. Draco: mocoso, insufrible, detestable y para colmo de males, el amado novio de su único hijo.

El día en que su hijo le contó que estaba profundamente enamorado, nunca se esperó que fuera a salir con que el dueño de sus pensamientos era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo de Lucius y Remus Malfoy (sí, Malfoy, aunque aun le molestara al castaño el que le quitaran su apellido de soltero).

Admite que se había comportado de manera infantil al decirle a Harry que no iba a permitirle enredarse con ese tipo, que no era para él, que era de un estatus diferente y una chorrera de idioteces que sólo a un padre celoso se le pueden ocurrir decir, cuando su más grande tesoro se ve amenazado con salir de casa y no volver más ya que ha caído en las garras del tipo en el que había depositado su hermoso y puro corazón. Por que si de algo tenía que estar agradecido, es el hecho de que Harry era completamente diferente a lo que él mismo era.

Harry era un ángel, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era un ser puro con un corazón de oro, la valentía de un león y la inteligencia de una serpiente. La combinación perfecta entre sus padres, mas el agregado de su propia belleza interior, algo que nada en el mundo podría comparar y que tendría que ser venerado por todo aquel sujeto (dígase idiota afortunado) que pudiese tener el agrado de llegar a conocer y ser receptor de su amor.

Tom pensó en un principio que el mocoso iba terminar haciendo algo que le indicaría que no estaba mal al pensar en que él no era la persona destinada para estar con su bebé y lo hizo. Luego de dos años (dos terribles y malditos años para Tom) por fin la víbora esa había sacado los colmillos. Ahora su bebé sollozaba en el regazo de su "madre" mientras Tom daba vueltas por la enfermería, tratando de pensar en una buena idea para quitar esa terrible cola y esas orejas del hermoso cuerpo de su hijo. No podía negar que su corazón se enterneció cuando vio a su hijo así, pero ahora que pensaba con la cabeza fría y sabiendo perfectamente cual era la única manera de sacar esos artefactos de su bebé, se permitía el pensar seriamente como sacar del mapa al heredero de una de las dinastías mas antiguas del mundo mágico. No iba a permitir que ese remedo de mocoso intentara propasarse con su hijo, ni muchísimo menos llevárselo a la cama.

—Tom ¿Podrías dejar de dar tanta vuelta? Me estas mareando.

La voz calmada de su esposo lo tranquilizó un poco, cosa muy rara en él, sabiendo de antemano y teniendo antecedentes casi por escrito sobre lo sobre protector que era con Harry.

—Voy a matar a ese mocoso —su voz salió siniestra y casi, casi provocó escalofríos en su pequeña familia, pero antes que todo eran eso, su familia, por lo que los escalofríos lo empezaban a sentir por el pobre heredero de los Malfoy —. Juro por Salazar que lo voy a castrar.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Tom —le dijo caminando hacia él —Ya encontraremos una manera en que Harry pueda salir de esta y que Draco continué con todas las partes de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas seguro? Por que se perfectamente que estas controlando para no ir por el mocoso y descuartizarlo con tus propias manos.

—Padre, papá, por favor —los llamó desde la camilla —no es necesario que hagan nada, yo mismo me las arreglaré para que se me salgan estas cosas.

—Hijo —Tom caminó en dirección a su hijo y se sentó en la camilla —no quiero que te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de es…

— ¡Pero padre! —Le dijo alterado —Se que estas muy enfadado con Draco, pero no creo que él realmente me haya querido hacer daño.

_No si daño no te quiere hacer, lo que quiere es llevarte de mi lado. _

Pensó Tom, aun celoso de que el rubiales se llevara a su más grande tesoro.

—Harry ¿Draco te dijo de que se trataba el hechizo que te lanzó? —Le preguntó James, aunque suponiendo la respuesta.

—No, sólo me lo lanzó. Quizás ni siquiera él sabía de qué se trataba.

_¡Claro que lo sabía!_

Pensaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

—Harry, este hechizo es para que la pareja de quien lanza el hechizo, sea capas de entregarse por completo a él.

Harry miró a James como si le hubiera dicho que su padre era un maldito monstruo al que tenía como enemigo.

—Eso es ridículo, papá —le dijo sonriendo —Yo amo a Draco ¿Por qué no querría ser completamente suyo?

Tom miró a su hijo con una mezcla entre rabia y sorpresa, hasta que una pregunta atravesó su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes realmente a que se refiere tu papá con lo de entregarse por completo? —Vio que su hijo abrió la boca para responder, pero luego elevaba una ceja —quiere decir sexo, hijo. Significa que esas cosas no se te saldrán a menos que mantengas relaciones con tu pareja.

Y Harry estaba completamente rojo.

….

El matrimonio Riddle estaba en su casa. Había vuelto a la casa luego de que le explicaron a su hijo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Según Tom, todo lo que tenía que "evitar" hacer.

Una lechuza llegó a la mansión y Tom fue el primero en tomarla. La leyó con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de James. Paseó un poco por la habitación, sin dejar de leer la carta y luego fue hasta el bar para tomar un trago. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y sin decir nada, salió de la mansión.

James le extrañó todo lo que había hecho su marido, por lo que tomó la carta para ver de qué se trataba.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —Dejó caer la carta y corrió tras su esposo — ¡Tom, no le puedes hacer nada a Draco!

En el piso de la sala de la mansión, reposaba inerte la carta que les había enviado Harry.

"No se preocupen… ya no tengo las orejas y cola…"

Fin


End file.
